villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Rake
The Rake is an internet meme and urban legend, originating in the Creepypasta story of the same name. It is popularly viewed as a disturbing humanoid creature living in the northeastern United States. It is reported to stalk people for years, learning all it can about them, and even threatening them with information on their family, friends, and personal lives. It is fiercely territorial, and though it usually only attacks when provoked, it has attacked out of malice many times. Origin The Rake's legend originates from the website 4chan. In 2005, an anonymous user posted a thread where he uploaded many ideas of new monsters to the website. In particular, one stood out, resulting in the user creating a new post regarding more ideas about the creature. In the new post, the user just described the photography in his own words. Eventually, the photo got its name "The Rake". The story and mythos went through many changes and alterations in the beginning. One of the earliest stories about the Rake was posted on Something Awful website. On July 20, 2006, it became the first story in a series named "Horror Theater", but theories exist if the text was original or was it taken from another website. Biography Pre-1600s According to mythology, stories of the Rake seemingly began in the early 12th century. However, most material documentation or reports have been mysteriously lost or destroyed over the years. 1691 The first recorded incident of the Rake was documented in a mariner's log dated in 1691, who traveled to the Northern United States from England. The Rake attacked the mariner in his sleep and allegedly demanded they leave, to which the mariner and his crew complied. 1880 A Spanish journal entry dated from 1880 came from an individual traumatized by the constant stalking from the Rake and was unable to sleep or relax due to being in constant fear and panic. It is unknown what happened to the author. 1964 A suicide note written before a man took his life in 1964 detailed a similar experience to the author of the journal in 1880, as constant stalking and attacks from the Rake caused the author to live in constant paranoia and fear. However, this one resulted in the victim taking his life, leaving behind two empty envelopes addressed to individuals known as William and Rose, and one loose personal letter with no envelope reading "Dearest Linnie, I have prayed for you. He spoke your name.". 2003 During the summer of 2003, the Rake was allegedly captured on camera and sparked media interest until the creature was mysteriously blacklisted from publication, and all of the records from the event were mysteriously destroyed. Later that year, a team of researchers and investigators began collecting evidence of the Rake and archiving it, which included the aforementioned reports and the following account. 2006 An eyewitness account in 2006 came from a woman who told about her tragic encounter with the Rake. Her husband woke in the early morning, woke her up, and pointed out a humanoid creature seated at the foot of their bed. The Rake scurried up to the woman's husband and stared at him, then turned around and headed for their children's rooms. The woman and her husband chased after it, only to find it hunched over the body of their daughter (named Clara), covered in blood and having seriously injured the child. The Rake escaped and the woman's husband got the dying girl into the car. He drove to a hospital, but ran the car into a lake on the way there, killing both himself and Clara in the accident. The woman and her son stayed in a hotel for a while after the event, then returned home. When they did, the woman began researching the creature and discovered all she could about it, and set up audio monitors in case she could hear it. Eventually, she heard it speaking on the audio device, though she refused to share what it said. She claims that, while she has not directly seen the Rake since the incident, she knows that it has been in her room while she sleeps. As of the time of the incident, the aforementioned investigative team gathered over a dozen material documents and reports of the Rake's existence, which they plan to publish in a book. In other media ''Rake'' The Rake appears as the main antagonist in the horror video game of the same name. In the game, investigator and hunter Gordon Davis attempt to capture footage and evidence of the Rake and potentially even the Rake itself. However, the task proves harder than expected, as the Rake has its own plans for the hunter and leads him into darkness and insanity. This version is portrayed as much more feral, but still intelligent and crafty, able to lure and trap its hunter. The game also includes a multiplayer mode with two or more unnamed hunters in the same roles, where the Rake relentlessly stalks them as they try to fend it off with firearms and traps. Slenderverse In these series, it is usually portrayed as a servant/minion to Slender Man and/or HABIT. The Rake appears as an antagonist in several Slenderverse series, including but not limited to: EverymanHYBRID, WhisperedFaith, Theyarecomingback09, KeratinGarden, TrialofLeaves, SlenderHaunting, Stan Frederick, Afraid At Home (Part 2)/Stargazer and 5zer02. ''The Rake'' (2018 Film) Trivia *The Rake appeared as one of the main antagonists in "The Rake vs Dogman", where it fought the infamous Michigan Dogman. *The Rake has gained a following of people that believe the Creepypasta may be based on true events or at least inspired by real-life accounts of humanoid cryptids. **The Rake's original image is based on the believing evidence of a real-image of the Dover Demon. *Though it is described as humanoid, the Rake is assumed to have other forms, and is, in fact, a dark form with vast and frightening abilities and powers. *The Rake has been confirmed to have been inspired by the works of H.P. Lovecraft. External links *The Rake on Creepypasta Wiki. *The Rake on The Slender Man Wiki. *The Rake on Know Your Meme. Navigation pl:The Rake Category:Monsters Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Humanoid Category:Enigmatic Category:Guardians Category:Stalkers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Burglars Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Harbingers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Vandals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Urban Legends Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Titular Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Ferals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Omniscient Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutilators Category:Man-Eaters Category:Bogeymen